ames soeurs
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: 1987: Aiolia, ne dormant pas, s'est éloigné du Sanctuaire pour réfléchir. Marine elle non plus ne dort pas, et leur rencontre va les mettre en face de leurs sentiments réels...


_Ames sœurs _

_Le Sanctuaire, 1987_

Comme à son habitude, Aiolia peinait à trouver le sommeil et, seulement habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon court de coton, sa tenue de nuit, il était sorti s'asseoir à l'écart des bâtiments du Sanctuaire. Bien que la vérité ait été rétablie quelques semaines plus tôt sur le décès de son frère, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Comment n'avait-il pu sentir que c'était Saga qui se cachait derrière la figure du Grand Pope pendant toutes ces années ? Bien sûr, les derniers temps, il avait eu des soupçons mais les avait soigneusement gardés pour lui, sachant que, de toute façon, considéré comme le frère d'un traître, personne ne l'aurait écouté.

La mémoire d'Aiolos avait donc été réhabilitée publiquement avec éclat sur ordre d'Athéna, qui lui devait la vie en sa prime enfance, mais cela n'effaçait pas pour lui les années de peine et d'humiliation. Il avait presque haï son frère en croyant paradoxalement en sa probité au fond de lui-même, sachant que son frère aîné n'aurait jamais pu faire ce qu'on lui imputait.

Un léger vent encore chaud malgré l'heure nocturne fit bouger les boucles châtaines qui retombaient sur son front, et il eut un soupir. N'en finirait-il donc jamais de ressasser tout cela et par enfin faire la paix avec son passé douloureux ? Il devait aller de l'avant à présent, même si son ordre avait été décimé dans une épuration sanglante il restait tout de même leur déesse, et le réveil d'Hadès et de ses spectres était à présent proche, il aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour lutter. Mais c'était difficile car il y avait tant de choses dans sa tête qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment de penser, même quand son corps était recru de fatigue.

Il regarda devant lui et tenta de s'imprégner de la beauté du lieu. Un quartier de lune éclairait le paysage sauvage à l'herbe rase et jaunie par le soleil et il pouvait entendre le bruit de la mer en contrebas. Le parfum des herbes aromatiques naturelles poussant à foison au milieu des rochers venait chatouiller ses narines. C'était de un de ses endroits préférés, une anfractuosité herbeuse non loin de la côte où, étant enfant, il venait cacher ses chagrins les plus secrets. Ce n'était pas très loin du Sanctuaire mais suffisamment pour être un havre de paix dont il avait furieusement besoin.

Pourtant, un cosmos familier derrière lui le fit se retourner. Marine se trouvait là. Ses cheveux roux flottaient au vent et elle ne portait qu'un simple justaucorps bleu clair ceint à la taille par une écharpe blanche et des sandales de cuir.

« Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là… », dit-elle seulement.

Il secoua la tête et eut un geste vague.

« Ce n'est pas grave…je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre ici… »

Marine n'était pas coutumière de ce genre d'excursion nocturne, mais les événements récents lui avaient aussi apporté leur lot de questionnements. Elle avait surtout conscience que son ancien élève avait un rôle extrêmement important dans tout cela et, bien qu'elle en sût moins que les chevaliers d'or concernant les événements à venir, elle savait que quelque chose de sombre s'approchait. Tout ceci donc tournait et retournait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de pouvoir trouver le repos malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

L'air qu'arborait Aiolia ne disait rien qui vaille à Marine, et elle allait se retirer pour le laisser seul lorsqu'il perçut son mouvement et dit :

« Non, reste si tu veux… »

Il y avait tant de lassitude et de désillusion dans sa voix qu'elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? », questionna-t-elle.

Après tout, elle le connaissait depuis de nombreuses années et jamais elle ne l'avait vu en proie à tant de confusion. Il lui avait toujours fait l'effet de quelqu'un de calme et de posé malgré l'étiquette de frère d'un traître qui lui collait à la peau et à laquelle elle n'avait jamais prêté attention. A sa décharge, il fallait reconnaître que ce qu'il venait de vivre était plutôt éprouvant, même pour quelqu'un habitué à subir une grande tension psychique et corporelle. Aiolia, malgré son statut supérieur, restait un humain soumis aux mêmes lois que les autres, y compris aux faiblesses inhérentes à l'humanité toute entière. Soumis à une très grande pression récemment, il était normal qu'il ressentît cette confusion.

Aiolia tourna la tête vers elle et dit pensivement.

« Je ne crois pas, non…je crois que j'ai juste besoin de remettre mes idées en ordre, il y a eu trop de choses en un temps trop court pour que je puisse assimiler tout... »

Il se tut un instant, réfléchit et reprit :

« C'est un peu comme si je remontais à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un enfant de sept ans à qui on a appris que son frère était un traître et d'avoir vécu un cauchemar toutes ces années, dont je m'éveille à présent… »

Marine entoura ses jambes repliées de ses bras et le regarda :

« Mais tu n'es plus cet enfant de sept ans, à présent, et tu ne pourras rien changer aux années où tous t'ont considéré comme un paria. Je pense que tu as toujours su au fond de toi-même que ton frère n'avait pas pu faire ce dont on l'accusait, même si inconsciemment tu lui en as voulu de ce qu'on te faisait subir à cause de lui. Si tu me permets un conseil, je crois que le mieux que tu puisses faire est de laisser le passé dormir et d'aller de l'avant, la déesse a besoin de toi… »

Le regard du jeune homme se posa sur elle, assez étonné de ses paroles malgré lui. Elle lui avait pourtant toujours fait l'impression d'une femme sensée et pleine de sagesse, qui restait calme malgré la tempête qu'avait traversée le Sanctuaire ces dernières années. Elle n'avait pas cherché à faire bien sa cour, elle était restée elle-même, tout simplement, même si son intégrité avait été mise en doute par Shaina ou d'autres alors qu'elle refusait de se plier aux velléités violentes du régime imposé par la partie mauvaise de Saga. C'était là qu'il avait pu se rendre compte de sa force de caractère. Elle pliait parfois, mais ne rompait jamais, et elle avait su transmettre cela à son élève.

Jamais cependant ils ne s'étaient trouvés ainsi seuls, unis calmement dans la même contemplation du paysage. Quasiment épaule contre épaule, ils ne disaient rien, puisant la paix dont ils avaient besoin dans le calme ambiant et les bruits apaisants de la nuit autour d'eux. Aiolia, pourtant, fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'une étrange atmosphère s'installait. Jusque-là, il avait toujours considéré Marine comme un compagnon d'armes, un guerrier comme lui, mais ce soir il en était assez proche physiquement pour sentir son parfum, une odeur florale définitivement féminine et délicate. Sans comprendre encore vraiment pourquoi, il se sentit troublé. En effet, jamais il n'avait fait vraiment attention au fait qu'elle soit une femme, et cela venait lui apparaître clairement, comme si on déchirait un rideau devant lui. C'était assez gênant pour lui que de se découvrir astreint aux pulsions des humains, car c'était une chose qui l'avait à peine effleuré depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge d'y penser, quelques années auparavant. Jusque-là, il avait été trop obnubilé par son rôle de chevalier d'or et par la traîtrise de son frère pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses, mais il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour reconnaître qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose en lui à ce moment précis et que c'était assez difficile à gérer.

L'instinct de Marine lui soufflait également qu'il se produisait quelque chose. Sous son masque figé, elle croisa encore son regard et ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder, ne sachant trop que dire. Sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire, Marine sentait son cœur accélérer ses battements et sa respiration se raccourcir quelque peu. Il y avait tant d'expression dans les yeux bleus d'Aiolia ! C'était vraiment très rare chez lui, qui gardait bien souvent en lui ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû couper court à tout cela, mais elle en était incapable, comme si tout son corps était paralysé. Elle était jeune, inexpérimentée en la matière, mais elle en connaissait assez pour reconnaître les signes de l'attirance physique, qui se répandaient dans ses veines au rythme de son cœur. Et cela, sans même qu'il ne l'ait touchée !

_« Calme-toi, ma fille, cesse de te faire des idées… »_, se dit-elle.

Bien sûr, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'Aiolia était un bel homme, à la musculature harmonieuse. Il s'exhalait ordinairement de lui une tranquille fermeté mais elle savait qu'il pouvait aussi avoir des crocs acérés pour défendre ce à quoi il tenait. Derrière les yeux bleus du Lion d'Or pouvait se cacher une grande férocité mais, à cet instant, elle pouvait y lire une émotion nouvelle. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi… ?

Tous deux se rendaient à présent compte qu'ils étaient victimes du plus vieux piège au monde, du même trouble qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Obnubilés tous deux par d'autres choses auparavant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que ce qu'ils partageaient pouvait être également cela, ces sentiments interdits au Sanctuaire. Ils en prenaient conscience un peu brutalement dans ce moment de complicité intime où ils ne pouvaient se fuir ou être dérangés par qui que ce soit.

La main d'Aiolia, alors, s'approcha de l'épaule de Marine, caressa son cou, descendit sur son bras, la faisant frissonner. Sa peau était douce, chaude sous son toucher et il sentit sous ses doigts le battement rapide de sa carotide. Elle essayait de discipliner sa respiration mais cela lui était de plus en plus difficile tant ce simple contact de sa main sur elle lui provoquait de confusion. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû partir, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en ferait rien.

De son côté, le Lion d'or, guidé par son instinct, faisait glisser sa main sur son autre épaule et son autre bras, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions et prêt à s'arrêter si elle le voulait. Il sentait bien sûr qu'elle était réceptive à ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient en train de transgresser un interdit.

Il s'interrompit, commençant à se demander s'il avait bien fait et sentant la gêne le gagner malgré le désir qu'il ressentait, mais Marine saisit vivement son poignet pour arrêter son geste de retrait. Puis elle le lâcha et, à son grand étonnement, fit elle aussi courir sa main sur son bras, faisant s'agrandir d'un coup ses pupilles. La peau d'Aiolia était plus douce que ce qu'elle aurait cru et exhalait une légère odeur musquée assez agréable et enivrante. Elle aussi avait parfaitement conscience elle aussi de transgresser une des plus importantes lois du Sanctuaire, mais elle s'en moquait presque à cet instant, seul comptait ce qui était en train de se passer entre Aiolia et elle. Alors, elle prit sa décision. Ses mains se portèrent sur les bords de son masque et elle l'enleva, faisant apparaître un visage aux traits fins, à la teinte couleur caramel clair et aux yeux vert foncé profonds. Elle avait aussi quelques discrètes taches de rousseur, rien d'étonnant vu la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux.

La main d'Aiolia se posa légèrement sur sa joue, qu'il caressa :

« Si belle… », dit-il seulement.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, comme s'ils hésitaient encore et, enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un premier baiser plein de douceur qui finit par devenir plus appuyé. Aiolia referma ses bras sur elle et la sensation de son corps contre le sien faillit lui faire perdre toute sa contenance. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés. Les lèvres d'Aiolia alors descendirent pour aller effleurer sa poitrine, et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Progressant lentement, il entreprit d'explorer les parties de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, sans néanmoins oser aller encore sous son justaucorps. Pourtant, que les rondeurs de ses seins déjà tendus sous le tissu léger étaient donc tentantes ! Des mains et des lèvres, il parcourut ses bras, ses jambes, sentant sa peau frissonner et s'enivrant de son odeur féminine. Pourtant, il la vit bouger et s'interrogea : avait-il été trop vite ? Mais Marine, femme d'action avant tout, n'avait aucune envie d'être passive et il le comprit lorsqu'elle se dégagea de son étreinte et le poussa doucement en arrière. A son tour, elle entreprit de découvrir, encore par dessus ses vêtements, le corps d'Aiolia aux muscles déjà tendus. Pourtant, elle ne poussa pas très loin ses explorations, n'osant pas encore aller se faufiler sous ses vêtements de coton léger.

Les lèvres d'Aiolia, alors, devinrent plus entreprenantes et allèrent titiller les pointes de ses seins qu'il mordilla et suça avec délices en se glissant sous le fin tissu de son justaucorps. Sous l'effet d'un plaisir intense, elle laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'une douleur s'éveillait dans son bas-ventre. Elle se cambra, déjà offerte sans en avoir vraiment conscience, et cette vision contribua à mettre davantage le feu au sang du Lion d'or.

Haletant, il se releva pour se débarrasser de sa tunique de coton, apparaissant torse nu. Des cicatrices blanches pouvaient se voir sur sa peau mate, stigmates d'entraînement et de combats livrés, et Marine, fascinée, les parcourut des mains puis des lèvres, faisant frissonner Aiolia et achevant de faire devenir noir de désir son regard. Puis, lentement, elle acheva de faire glisser les bretelles de son justaucorps sur ses épaules, en ne le quittant pas des yeux, de façon très mutine et très érotique, dans une pose qu'elle trouva d'instinct en se penchant en avant.

Vivement, il l'attira contre lui et reprit ses lèvres de façon très appuyée, exaspérant son désir. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui eut pour effet d'intensifier encore le baiser et d'augmenter le spasme qui lui tordait le bas-ventre. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne était quelque chose d'unique et il pouvait presque percevoir la pulsion rapide de son sang. Ses mains descendirent encore le haut du justaucorps, dévoilant à présent entièrement sa poitrine ferme et haut placée. Il dénoua l'écharpe blanche qui ceignait sa taille et parcourut avec son extrémité le ventre plat qui lui apparut. Cependant, il évita d'enlever encore le bas du justaucorps, ayant conscience que derrière ce fragile rempart de tissu se cachait le secret de sa féminité et ne voulant pas la brusquer.

Haletants, ils se séparèrent et, sans cesser de le regarder, elle résolut de suivre sa curiosité. Sa main dénoua le lien qui retenait le pantalon d'Aiolia à la taille et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il crut de pas pouvoir se retenir davantage lorsque, d'une main légère, elle frôla son membre durci. Surprise, elle découvrit à quel point cette partie du corps masculin était douce et, fascinée, l'explora du bout des doigts, en découvrant les circonvolutions. Instinctivement, elle fit si bien qu'il faillit ne plus pouvoir se retenir et, d'un geste doux, enleva sa main de sa virilité.

« Ne va pas si vite… », dit-il avec un sourire.

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau alors que sa main s'attardait à nouveau sur ses seins, puis descendait doucement le long de son ventre jusqu'à son sexe. Il resta un moment en lisière du tissu qui le recouvrait encore, puis se faufila doucement en dessous et commença à caresser son intimité un peu maladroitement, mais avec douceur. Elle se cambra et laissa encore échapper un gémissement de plaisir alors que le spasme qui lui tordait le bas-ventre se faisait d'un coup beaucoup plus insistant. C'était à la fois douloureux mais agréable et, sans quitter son regard, elle dit dans un souffle :

« Continue… »

Elle était à présent presque allongée sous lui, et il continua ses caresses, découvrant lui aussi les mystères de l'intimité féminine et se rendant compte à quel point elle était humide et prête à le recevoir. Il prit un peu d'assurance alors que ses doigts se frayaient un passage au cœur de son intimité et qu'elle gémissait plus fort. Marine avait l'impression que son bas-ventre allait exploser et, soudain, elle laissa échapper un cri alors que le plaisir l'envahissait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Les yeux noyés, elle mit quelques minutes pour reprendre pied dans le monde réel et regarda Aiolia avec une sorte d'étonnement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela et elle se sentait un peu déstabilisée. Mais Aiolia se sentait satisfait dans son orgueil de mâle d'avoir réussi à lui donner tant de plaisir.

Il fit glisser le long de ses jambes son justaucorps, et elle lui apparut enfin dans sa simple nudité. Elle aussi portait quelques cicatrices, témoins de ses années d'entraînement, mais elles se remarquaient peu parce que sa peau était assez claire. Quand il les embrassa longuement, elle frissonna encore, et il parcourut tout son corps, finissant d'exacerber s'il était besoin son désir. Elle était à présent allongée dans l'herbe, alanguie, et cette vision acheva de transformer le sang d'Aiolia en lave. Son regard était sombre, noyé, mais elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Son sang battait à ses tempes mais elle était sûre de son choix, elle voulait lui appartenir et, même s'ils ne pourraient jamais avoir une véritable relation, elle voulait que pour une fois ils puissent céder à cette inclination qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre. Ce soir, ils n'étaient pas deux guerriers, mais un homme et une femme, simplement, unis dans les mêmes sentiments forts et le même désir. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à cet instant précis.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus résister longtemps, il se débarrassa de son pantalon court et glissa sur elle en essayant de se faire le plus léger possible. Le simple frôlement de leurs deux peaux provoqua un spasme supplémentaire dans le bas-ventre douloureux de Marine, et elle sut que le moment était venu. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la moindre expérience, mais ils étaient tous deux dotés d'un instinct supérieur. Pourtant, même s'il l'embrassa très longuement, elle sentit un léger moment de flottement de sa part. Elle se cambra alors davantage et, n'en pouvant plus, il entra vivement en elle. Il la sentit se tendre sous lui sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui traversa le bas-ventre et il s'arrêta. Mais, le regard noyé, elle le supplia presque :

« N'arrête pas… »

La douleur s'estompait déjà, et le plaisir reprit ses droits alors qu'Aiolia, essayant d'être précautionneux, commençait lentement à bouger. Pourtant, emporté, son mouvement se fit de plus en plus ample alors que Marine gémissait, sentant le plaisir ultime monter de ses entrailles alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle.

Elle exhala un long gémissement en se mordant les lèvres alors qu'enfin elle atteignait la jouissance. Pantelante, épuisée mais comblée, elle sentit peu après un flot chaud se répandre en elle alors qu'Aiolia, vaincu, rendait les armes dans un râle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, encore unis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Aiolia reprit un semblant de conscience et, se rendant compte qu'il devait probablement écraser Marine, se poussa vivement sur le côté. L'herbe, verte à cet endroit plus ou moins protégé du soleil dévorant de Grèce, leur était un agréable tapis végétal. Apaisés, ils restèrent allongés, l'un contre l'autre, comme si le même sang coulait de l'un à l'autre par leurs mains entrelacées. Le vent léger caressait leurs peaux nues et ils avaient conscience de vivre un vrai moment de grâce à cet instant. Pourtant, Aiolia vit la petite trace de sang sur les cuisses de Marine et rompit le silence.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire mal…je… », s'excusa-t-il, mais elle ne le laissa pas terminer.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner…», lui répondit-elle laconiquement alors que son regard vert, beaucoup plus expressif que ses mots, allait plonger au fond du sien. Elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait réellement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, et ils communièrent en silence. Leurs sentiments si forts ne pourraient jamais être avoués aux yeux des autres, mais ils les assumaient enfin entièrement après ce moment d'intimité inattendu. Pourtant, ce qui les unissait semblait en quelque sorte sourdre d'eux sans qu'ils en eussent conscience, comme une aura invisible et une force nouvelle. Cependant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à donner à ceci son véritable nom…

Il lui ouvrit les bras, et elle s'y installa. La tête contre sa poitrine, bercée par le bruit de son cœur, elle s'endormit alors qu'il ramenait leurs vêtements sur eux pour les protéger du vent qui se rafraîchissait. Il finit par plonger dans le sommeil aussi, apaisé par sa présence auprès de lui avec la lune brillant dans le ciel pour seul témoin.

Quand il se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, l'aube poignait et il était seul. Il cilla et se demanda s'il avait rêvé jusqu'à ce qu'il voie l'écharpe blanche qu'elle avait autour de la taille posée près de lui. Il s'assit, la prit et en respira l'odeur résiduelle avant d'enfiler à nouveau ses vêtements et de retourner lentement vers le Sanctuaire encore endormi, la tête encore pleine des moments vécus pendant la nuit mais beaucoup plus serein car il savait qu'il n'était plus seul…

**FIN**


End file.
